memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:In fahlem Mondlicht
Wieso ist "Sisko duldet die Ermordung von Senator Vreenak, seinen 4 Leibwächtern sowie des Gefangenen Tolars" eine Hintergrundinformation? --Porthos 01:41, 3. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Es gehört mehr oder minder zum Profil von Sisko und so kann man es IMO zu Hintergrundinformationen zuordnen. Letztendlich gehören die Ereihgnisse von Betazed auch nicht dazu...--Navy 06:37, 3. Sep 2005 (UTC) Zitat in Deutsch wo finde ich raus wie folgendes zitat übersetzt wurde: "So I lied, I cheated, I bribed men to cover the crimes of other men. I am an accessory to murder. But the damndest thing is ... I think I can live with it." sollte hier glaube ich, nicht fehlen--Shisma 15:10, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) :sorry, habs schon gefunden--Shisma 15:20, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Habe noch ein bisschen Erweitert. Das Zitat von beginn an bis zum Ende: ::* Sisko: "Um genau 8 Uhr Stationszeit hat das romulanische Reich dem Dominion offiziell den Krieg erklärt. Sie haben bereits 15 Stützpunkte entlang der cardassianischen Grenze angegriffen. Alos, das ist ein großer Sieg für die Guten! Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte es sogar der Wendepunkt des ganzen Krieges sein. Heute Abend gibt es in der Offiziersmesse sogar eine Party mit dem Motto: Willkommen beim Kampf! Gut, ich log und ich betrog. Ich habe Männer bestochen, damit sie die Verbrechen von anderen Männern decken. Ich leistete Beihilfe zum Mord. Aber das verdammungswürdigste von allem ist... dass ich denke, dass ich damit leben kann. Und wenn ich vor die Wahl gestellt würde, es wieder zu tun, ich würde es. Garak hat mit einer Sache völlig recht: Ein schlechtes Gewissen ist ein geringer Preis für die absolute Sicherheit des Alpha-Quadranten. So werde ich lernen, damit zu leben... Denn ich kann leben damit... Ich kann leben damit... Computer: lösche das gesammte persönliche Logbuch!" ::--Tobi72 15:36, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) :::ich glaub nicht das soviel nötig ist die aussage rüberzubringen--Shisma 15:39, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Cover-Bild Ich finde das Cover-Bild des Videos nicht passend für die Episoden. Die Episoden sollten meiner Meinung nach schon ähnlich beschrieben und der Aufbau mit ähnlichen Bildern sein, also müsste man in dem Fall überall das Coverbild des Videos bei DS9 einsetzen. Das Bild, das hier verwendet wurde, würde auch für Auf seine Art eingesetzt werden und da passt dieses Bild für alle Fälle nicht. Deshalb währe ein Bild, wie es vorher eingesetzt war, sicher besser. Bitte sagt eure Meinung. --Tobi72 11:06, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) :zuersteinmal, das bild vorher sagt für mich nichts über die episode aus, denke ich. ansonsten möchte ich dich auf diese diskussion weiterleiten: Forum:Einheitlicher Stil für Episoden-Artikel. dieser artikel war nurmal zum test :) --Shisma 11:39, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Danke für die Info. Habe die Diskusion da auch schon fortgesetzt. Meine Kritik war nicht gegen dich gerichtet, sondern ich denke einfach, dass die Cover da nicht passen, da sie nicht ausschließlich für eine Episode entworfen wurden. Das Bild, das vorher drinnen war, passte meiner Meinung nach besser, aber man kann auch gerne ein anderes Bild nehmen, wenn es aussagekräftig ist. Ich würde ja fast den zuprostenden Sisko dafür verwenden, aber der ist schon unten in der Zusammenfassung enthalten. --Tobi72 12:22, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::wir könnten das bild auch doppelt nehmen. abgesehen davon hab ich gehört das die episoden als vhs im original einzeln veröffendlicht werden, wir müssten dann das original cover nehmen--Shisma 12:29, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) Die Namen der Akte? woher stammen eigentlich die überschriften der jewailigen akte? ich hab sie im script nicht finden können --Shisma 13:20, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Ich vermute mal DVD, dabei könnte man doch eigentlich die Nummerierung weglassen oder? Würde sich besser mit dem POV vertragen -- Kobi 13:22, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::bin ich dagegen. es ist eine episodenreview, da is eh nich viel mit POV. hat denn jemand die DVDs?--Shisma 13:25, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) Aus den HGI: vierzehnte Opferliste Woher stammt die Information. In der deutschen Version wird die Anzahl der Verlustlisten nicht angegeben.--Tobi72 21:45, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :In der englischen scheinbar auch nicht. Ist das aus seit drei Monaten> abgeleitet? Dann würde 14 ja auch nicht passen. :Wo wir grad dabei sind: könntest Du mal en:In the Pale Moonlight (episode) fixen? Ich will Dir da nicht reinpfuschen. Danke--Bravomike 06:42, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Episoden Link gefixt. Werde die HGI dann mal umformulieren.--Tobi72 07:38, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich zitiere das post-script SISKO: I posted my fourteenth casualty list this morning. dennoch gehört diese info nicht hier hin-- 12:56, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::oder bist du anderer Meinung Klossi?-- 15:49, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke er meinte nur, dass = "In Arbeit" bedeutet.--Tobi72 15:59, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Das mein ich auch wenn ein Artikel in Arbeit gestzt ist, ist dieser Tabu bis er wieder freigegeben ist, denn umsonst setzt man diese nicht in Arbeit. Außerdem worden auch die Erwerbsregel, wann immer sie in einer Folge verwendet worden in den HGIs deswegen versteh ich nicht warum die hier rausgenommen worden sind. --Klossi 16:05, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::weil die Erwerbsregeln nichts in den Episodenbeschreibungen zu suchen haben.-- 16:28, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich kenn aus jeden Episodenführer von DS9, dass da die Erwerbsregeln zu der Folge drin stehen fand das eigentlich ne schöne sache und denke sollten das auch bei der MA bei behalten. --Klossi 17:26, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab das bisher immer so gemacht und in den Episoden, in denen Erwerbsregeln vorkommen und die von mir bearbeitet wurden, stehen die auch drin (Beispiel: )... Fand das auch immer schön, so brauchte man nicht erst lange in den Erwerbsregeln suchen, um die richtige zu finden.--Tobi72 17:42, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::hab ich das richtig verstanden? wenn du dich fragst wie lautet erwerbsregel 49? dann kuckst du sämtliche Episodenartikel durch?-- 17:49, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nein, aber wenn, wie in den meisten Artikeln keine Nummern da stehen, sondern nur ein Link zu den Erwerbsregeln, dann muss man, sofern man keine Nummer hat, alle durchsuchen. Und wenn man Pech hat, dann ist es die 285, die in der Episode erwähnt wurde.--Tobi72 18:27, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::@shisma: Blöde Frage aber warum sollen die Erwerbsregeln nicht in die HGIs rein? -- 19:57, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::gegenfrage: warum sollte nicht auch in den Hintergrundinformationen stehen das eine gewisse Leslie Wong mit Dax zusammen auf der Akademie war? Das wird ja auch in der Episode erwähnt. Ganz einfach: weil es dafür einen extra Artikel gibt. Wenn sich jemand für die Episode interessiert ließt er den Episodenartikel, wenn er sich für Erwerbsregeln interessiert dann ließt er den Artikel Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi. Wir könnten auch einfach alles in jeden Artikel schreiben. -- 21:34, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::darf ich die strittigen HGIs jetzt weg machen?-- 22:23, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Dazu sind doch die HGIs der Episoden da um kleine interesante Faken der Episoden zu presentieren, dazu gehören für mich zb auch Erwerbsregeln erste Auftritte usw. --Klossi 05:48, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::soll ich das mit Leslie Wong jetzt auch hin schreiben?-- 06:31, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, denn folgendes steht in der Eposidenbeschreibung Darauf antwortet Dax, dass es Leslie Wong, die Skipperin der USS Cairo ist. Sie fährt fort und erklärt, dass Wong ihre Ausbilderin auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie war. Das ist meiner Ansicht nach etwas anderes. Die Erwerbsregeln würde ich als Ausnahme sehen, da diese in vielen Artikeln vorkommen, fände ich die in den HGI gut, so Informationen wie eine Person, die am Rande in eine Episode erwähnt wird, ist dagegen in den HGI eher uninteressant. Auf den Namen für die Person kommt man nur durch Lesen des eigentlichen Textes. Erwerbsregeln sind allgemein bekannt. Und da die Liste mit den Regeln sehr lange ist und man die passende zur Episode ggf. übersieht, halte ich das für wert für die HGI. MA/en macht das übrigens auch so: en:In the Pale Moonlight (episode)#Continuity und die Erwerbsregeln sind das Einzige, das direkt in der Episode genannt wird, was eine extra Erwähnung in den HGI findet. Alles Andere darum sind dann HGI zu Verweisen in anderen Episoden oder Dingen, die erstmals passierten.--Tobi72 09:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::in der Zusammenfassung steht auch folgender Satz Zum Abschluss bedankt sich Quark noch, dass Sisko sein Vertrauen in die 98te Erwerbsregel wiederhergestellt hat, nämlich dass jeder Mann seinen Preis hat. meine Leslie Wong info ist bestimmt genauso unnütz und fehl am platz wie die Erwerbsregel. wenn es nur um Kontinuität geht fallen mir bestimmt auch noch 100 weitere Infos ein, wo man etwas wieder sieht, etwas zum ersten mal sieht oder zum letzten mal. und alles könnte in die Infomations- und Notizmüllhalde namens Hintergrundinformationen-- 09:26, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass die Erwerbsregel in der Zusammenfassung auch genannt wurde. Brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, hab die Zusammenfassung schließlich selbst geschrieben. Wie gesagt, sehe ich zwischen den Beiden Informationen einen Unterschied. Eine Erwerbsregel ist halt was anderes als ein Person, die man in vielen Fällen nicht kennt.--Tobi72 09:36, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::was ist denn der Unterschied?-- 09:47, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich sage man, Erwerbsregeln sind bekannt. Jeder kennt diese, wobei nicht jeder eine Person oder einen gestimmten Gegenstand kennt. Zudem ist die Liste Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi eher unübersichtlich. Wenn ich die Erwerbsregel für eine Episode suche, dann kann das in der Liste schon einmal übersehen werden. Des weiteren haben wir für jede Person oder jeden Gegenstand einen eigenen Artikel, während es für die Erwerbsregeln nur einen Sammelartikel gibt. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich will nicht für jede Regel einen extra Artikel, sondern diese einfach nur in die HGI eintragen, um die eine oder manchmal meherer Regeln dann für die spezielle Episode vorliegen zu haben. Wenn ich z.B. in zwei Erwerbsregeln habe, dann wird auf einen Link verwiesen, es gibt aber nirgendwo eine Information, wie viele und welche genau in der Episode verwendet werden, dafür ist die Übersicht in den HGI geeignet, um eine genaue Information über die verwendeten Regeln in einer Episode zu erfahren. Sonst müssen wir da ggf. über eine weitere Liste in den Erwerbsregeln nachdengen, einmal Sortiert nach Nummern und einmal sortiert nach Episoden. Ich denke, da ist die HGI die einfacherer und angenehmere Lösung.--Tobi72 10:01, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und schau dir mal und an, da wurden noch mehr Regeln verwendet. Dabei ist es sicher schwer alle aus dem Artikel Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi herauszufinden. Eine klare Liste bekommt man daher nur gut aus den HGI.--Tobi72 10:04, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::aber wozu muss man Erwerbsregeln nach Episoden sortieren? Wieso sortieren wir nicht auch Raumschiffe nach Episoden? Warum steht nicht in jeder Müllhalde: In dieser Episode wird die USS bla erwähnt. Jeder kennt auch Raumschiffe. Und wenn ich Herausfinden will, in welcher Episode die USS bla vor kommt, dann gehe ich ja auch selbstverständlich alle 726 Episodenartikel durch-- 10:11, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil wir dafür dies hier haben: In fahlem Mondlicht#Verweise Wenn du willst, dann kann ich auch gerne hier hin schreiben: 98. Erwerbsregel... Wird nur bei Episode dann etwas voll mit 21. Erwerbsregel, 22. Erwerbsregel, 33. Erwerbsregel, 48. Erwerbsregel, 59. Erwerbsregel, 62. Erwerbsregel, 103. Erwerbsregel... Das währe natürlich eine Alternative, aber ich denke es gehört eher in die HGI.--Tobi72 10:18, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::so könnte man es machen. Hauptsache in den HGIs sind nur Produktionsinfos-- 10:25, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kann man den Link auch so machen, dass der genau zu der besagten Regel führt und nicht nur allgemein zur Liste?--Tobi72 10:31, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::ich dachte du hast es so gemeint, das wir für jede Regel einen Artikel anlegen-- 10:34, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, das war nicht mein Gedanke, sondern nur jede Regel einzeln redirecten. Das ist denke ich sinnvoller.--Tobi72 10:44, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :direkt linken kannst du auch so Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi#74-- 10:47, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann müssen wir das mal angehen... rediects erstellen.--Tobi72 11:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC)